Hogsmeade, 13 O’Clock
by rroslyn
Summary: Lily Evans é incapaz de flertar e James Potter vai ajudá-la com isso. O que não estava nos planos de ninguém era que 1-) a escola toda acabasse acreditando que eles namoram ou que 2-) Lily acabasse desejando que isso fosse verdade.


_(O Desfecho)_

Ele era todo mãos e dedos e tudo o que uma garota que está em combustão interna tem direito. Incluindo língua.

E, por Merlin, ela tinha descoberto que era a maior fã da língua de James Potter! Especialmente quando ele a usava para lamber o lábio inferior dela daquela maneira, como se estivesse brincando com a sanidade mental de Lily.

Já os dedos ele tinha entrelaçado nos fios de cabelo dela e então apertado a mão ali com o punho, fazendo com que Lily abrisse os olhos brevemente para entender porque ele tinha se afastado minimamente dela, os lábios inchados por conta dos beijos que tinham trocado. Os pelos dos braços de Lily se arrepiaram quando o hálito de James se misturou com o dela — a fazendo ansiar pelo que viria à seguir.

— Você vai me dar o que eu quero ou o quê, Potter?

James sorriu quando ela usou seu sobrenome. Tanto tempo havia passado e apenas naquele momento Lily percebeu que durante todos os anos nos quais se conheciam, aquela era a sua própria maneira de chamar a atenção de James — o chamando pelo sobrenome.

E a julgar pelo que ele fez em seguida, ouvir seu sobrenome saindo dos lábios de Lily fazia coisas com ele, assim como o corpo da garota reagia quando ele murmurava Evans naquele tom abafado.

A ironia de tal realização poderia fazer Lily rir, mas ela tinha outras preocupações em mente.

X

(O Início)

O catalisador de tudo foi a completa e inescusável incapacidade de flertar que assolava a vida de Lily Evans.

Era mais uma daquelas manhãs do sexto ano durante as quais ela se sentava ao lado de seus amigos e passava mais tempo encarando a mesa da Corvinal do que realmente comendo seu café da manhã, mas Lily não sentia que poderia ser culpada considerando que o maxilar de Sebastian Fleming ficava tão pecaminosamente atraente quando ele mastigava o cereal que era, quase que religiosamente, seu desjejum matutino. Ou que Lily tivesse pequenos ataques taquicárdicos quando o rapaz usava os dedos longos para cortar em pedaços menores o pão que vinha depois — aqueles dedos!

— Espero que o Fleming beba bastante água — a voz jocosa de Sirius varreu a linha de pensamentos impuros que envolviam os dedos do garoto da mente de Lily — Imagina o quão ruim seria se alguém descobrisse que o que causou a desidratação dele é a Evans não parar de secar ele?

Lily não pode controlar o tom rosado que lhe subiu pelas bochechas com o comentário de Black, então ela descontou sua frustração lhe dando um soquinho de brincadeira no ombro — talvez não tão inho assim.

— Espero que você esteja checando tudo o que come — Lily respondeu com doçura — Você sabe que eu sou desastrada. Às vezes eu acabo derrubando a poção flatulante que o Slughe nos pediu pra fazer na última aula no seu copo. Sem querer.

O sorriso de Sirius não diminuiu, mas ela percebeu que ele largou o copo de suco de abóbora que estava à meio caminho de ser finalizado.

— Ao invés de ficar encarando — Potter continuou, do outro lado da mesa — Você poderia, sei lá… Ir falar com ele?

Lily bufou e mordeu um pedaço de sua própria torrada para poder ter alguns minutos a mais para elaborar sua resposta.

Não houve exatamente um evento que fosse o marco excepcional de quando ela passara a tomar seu café da manhã com James e Sirius, mas Lily amaldiçoou internamente que aquela prática tivesse se tornado comum. Marlene, sua melhor amiga, não era exatamente uma pessoa matutina. E nem Remus ou Peter. Dessa forma, suas opções de companhia ficavam limitadas.

A gradativa amizade que nascera entre ela e James Potter naquele ano (e consequentemente com Sirius Black, porque eles eram um pacote fechado) também fazia parecer rude se ela fosse para o outro lado da mesa da Grifinória todas as manhãs — e, ok, ela também gostava da companhia dos rapazes.

Mas não naquela manhã.

— Claro. Com certeza — ela finalmente respondeu em tom de ironia — E o que eu iria falar pra ele? Belo conjunto de estrutural facial, Feming. Posso lamber?

Sirius e James abriram sorrisos divertidos muito parecidos, e Lily sabia que eles estavam rindo dela, e não com ela.

— Ou você poderia falar como uma pessoa normal e não como um animal no cio — Sirius deu de ombros — Flertar um pouco antes também faria milagres.

Lily achou que não seria muito polido dizer que uma pequena parte de si meio que a fazia se sentir como um animal no cio quando olhava para Sebastian Fleming. E que a piada sobre lamber a estrutura facial dele talvez não fosse tão piada assim.

O corvino era recém-admitido na escola. Lily nem ao menos sabia que Hogwarts aceitava transferências, que dirá no meio do ano letivo, mas talvez o fato dele ser filho de diplomatas importantes na M.A.C.U.S.A, o órgão governamental estadunidense, talvez tivesse um pouco a ver com possibilidade de um ingresso escolar tardio do rapaz.

— Eu nem sei como fazer isso — Lily arregalou os olhos teatralmente, causando risadinhas nos garotos.

— Você não sabe flertar? — James parecia meio chocado.

— Nope.

Ele balançou a cabeça, descrente.

— Eu duvido. Como você faz as pessoas caírem nos seus encantos, então?

Lily não sabia exatamente como dizer que ela nunca tinha precisado se esforçar para isso sem parecer arrogante, então respondeu:

— Eu normalmente faço piadas até a pessoa me achar razoavelmente interessante e me chamar pra sair — eles riram e Lily os acompanhou.

— A atenção de qual de nós você está tentando atrair, Evans? — James perguntou, ainda com um sorriso meio torto no rosto que a fez revirar os olhos e sorrir em seguida.

— Bom… — ela começou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e descansando o queixo nas mãos enquanto se inclinava para a frente, na direção de James — Apenas um de vocês já me convidou para sair, certo? Baseado nisso, faça suas apostas.

Lily achou que aquele seria um bom momento para se levantar e sair de forma dramática, e estava prestes a fazer isso quando a risada de Sirius a interrompeu.

— Você é uma grande mentirosa, Lily — ele comentou, e a garota ficou confusa.

— Hm… Eu não acho que estou acompanhando a sua linha de raciocínio.

— Isso agora mesmo. Você acabou de flertar com o Prongs — ele revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse muito claro. Lily olhou para James, que deu de ombros com uma expressão meio resignada.

— Hm… Não? — soou como uma pergunta, e sua voz ter falhado não ajudou — Eu não estava flertando. Eu estava… Dando a melhor resposta. O deixando sem palavras. A gente sempre faz isso.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares exasperados como se não estivessem acreditando no que acabavam de ouvir.

— Isso é basicamente flertar, Evans — James respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

Era aquele estúpido sorriso arrogante que ele tinha, aquele que fazia Lily… Bom, ela não sabia exatamente o que aquele sorriso lhe causava, mas ela já estava familiarizada com aquele sorriso que ele dava. Assim como com aquele movimento que ele fazia de passar as mãos pelo cabelo que vinha junto.

— Bom, mas é diferente — Lily retrucou.

— Diferente?

— Bom, sim! O James e eu somos amigos — ela começou a explicar — E eu nem percebia que estava flertando, porque eu me sinto confortável falando desse jeito com ele. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar no Sebastian Fleming e tratar ele do mesmo jeito que eu trato o Potter.

Ela olhou por cima da mesa, esperando que James concordasse.

— Ela tem um ponto. O pobre garoto não tem a minha resiliência.

Aquela fora uma concordância um tanto quanto inusitada, mas Lily acenou a cabeça mesmo assim, agradecendo.

— Eu sei flertar com meus amigos. De brincadeira. Eu não dei flertar com garotos corvinos bonitos e que me fazem sentir meio intimidada.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas James disse:

— Eu vou te ensinar a flertar, então.

Ao que Lily e Sirius responderam, respectivamente:

— O quê?

— Ideia perfeita!

Os dois trocaram olhares e James riu.

— Sirius sempre sabe das coisas.

Lily o encarou cética, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Semana passada ele disse que As Esquisitonas são melhores que a Celestina — ela contrapôs, ao que James franziu o cenho em descrença.

— O Sirius quase sempre sabe das coisas — ele se corrigiu — E essa é uma delas.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Como exatamente você iria me ensinar a flertar, Potter?

— Da única maneira possível? — seu tom era interrogativo, mas ela sabia que era retórico — Na prática. Você deveria me agradecer; entre a tutoria que a McGonagall me pediu para dar aos quintanistas, os treinos de quadribol e meus deveres como monitor chefe, eu ando muito requisitado nesse castelo.

Lily não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que escapou de seu rosto. Aquilo era absolutamente a maior técnica James Potter de fazer com que ela concordasse com alguma ideia absurda que ele tivesse em mente — e estava funcionando.

— Beleza, James. Eu vou aceitar suas aulas de como flertar — ela disse, sem acreditar nas palavras que estavam saindo se sua propria boca — Quando começamos?

A resposta de James foi aquele sorriso de novo, aquele que era a marca registrada dos marotos, e por algum motivo, Lily sentiu um friozinho se instalar em sua barriga vendo aquele sorriso, mesmo que aquela fosse a milionésima vez que ele lhe dava um daqueles.

— Apenas fique alerta — ele respondeu — O melhor momento para um bom flerte se mostra em horas inesperadas.

Ele se virou para sair de forma dramática, lhe dando uma piscadela de um olho só e então juntando suas coisas para sair da mesa. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e se inclinou para deixar um beijo na bochecha de Lily antes de acompanhar James daquela forma que fazia parecer que eles eram os donos daquele castelo.

— Até a aula, Lil — ele disse, enquanto se afastava.

Lily balançou a cabeça sem acreditar. Uma parte de si a fazia sentir como se tivesse vendido sua alma para o diabo.

Mas era um pouquinho pior.

Ela a tinha vendido para os marotos.

X

(Prática em Flerte 101)

— Então — James disse se sentando ao lado dela mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, o que fez Lily se assustar um pouco, porque ele costumava ocupar o lugar ao lado de Remus durante as aulas da Professora McGonagall — Você gosta de Transfiguração?

A garota franziu o cenho, porque ele estava se sentando de uma maneira meio esquisita na cadeira (a qual ela estava guardando para Marlene, deve ser frisado), com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e o corpo inclinado em sua direção.

— Você sabe exatamente a resposta para a sua pergunta, James — ela respondeu, confusa.

James fez uma careta de decepção.

— Não, eu não sei, Evans — ele respondeu, e ela ia abrir a boca para responder quando foi interrompida — Porque somos desconhecidos e eu sou um grifinório bonito e que intimida, não seu amigo. Agora me diga: você gosta de transfiguração? E mais: você está vendo como eu estou inclinado na sua direção enquanto faço isso? Pra te mostrar que você tem toda a minha atenção?

Lily assentiu.

Certo, então aquela era uma das aulas que ele tinha lhe prometido. Ela suspirou fundo e se virou na direção de James, meio que copiando a postura dele, mas de forma menos descarada.

— E gosto das aulas da McGonagall, mas eu não sou muito genial na matéria — ela franziu o nariz rapidamente, sentindo o pescoço esquentar um pouco porque estava muito consciente da forma com que James estava a encarando com muita atenção, os olhos não se desviaram do rosto dela em nenhum momento — Então acho que você pode considerar que a Transfiguração e eu temos uma espécie de guerra-fria.

James assentiu e sorriu educado. Ele tinha uma covinha na bochecha direita que Lily sempre achou especialmente adorável e que a fazia querer fazer ele sorrir sempre apenas para ela aparecer de novo.

— E você, Potter? Gosta da matéria?

A pergunta veio acompanhada de um movimento sutil da cabeça para afastar o cabelo dos olhos, os quais ela tentou piscar de uma maneira mais lenta, como que os estivesse batendo. Ela esperava muito que aquilo não a fizesse parecer uma psicopata por passar tanto tempo olhando para o rosto de James, mas ela tinha lido sobre algumas personagens de romance em livros trouxas fazendo coisas parecidas.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha em um ato que ela esperasse ser de aprovação. Era estranho estar fazendo aquilo com ele, porque Lily sabia muito bem que aquela cicatriz pequena que ele tinha ali era proveniente de um balaço que o tinha atingido durante uma partida de quadribol no quarto ano — tinha sangrado muito, mas ele havia permanecido em cima da vassoura até que o apanhador da Grifinória finalmente conseguisse encontrar o pomo.

Fora naquela partida que as garotas do ano deles pareceram começar a prestar mais atenção em James.

— Eu gosto bastante, acho que você pode dizer que a Transfiguração e eu temos uma boa amizade — ele sorriu e Lily o acompanhou de forma genuína dessa vez.

— E com quais outras coisas você tem uma boa amizade, Potter?

James sorriu. Ele não respondeu imediatamente; ao invés disso, o garoto se esticou um pouco e usou a ponta dos dedos para colocar uma mecha do cabelo de Lily atrás da orelha dela — aquela mesma que ela tinha tentado afastar com um movimento de cabeça.

Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar muito vermelho por causa da proximidade abrupta, e aquela pareceu ser a reação que James esperava, porque aquela covinha deu o ar das graças de novo.

— Eu gosto do seu cabelo, Evans — ele comentou no tom mais casual do mundo — Ele é uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi. Quando ele está caindo nos seus olhos assim eu fico lembrando do Natal.

Se o rosto de Lily estava vermelho antes, ela definitivamente tinha atingido um tom desconhecido pelo espectro do arco-íris naquele momento. Uma parte de sua mente se perguntou o que ele queria dizer com aquele comentário sobre o Natal, mas James o tinha feito em um tom de voz tão lisonjeiro que ela levou como um elogio de qualquer forma.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu sob o fôlego — Eu gosto do seu sorriso.

Ela não sabia de onde aquilo tinha saído, mas ela não estava conseguindo pensar direito e merecia um desconto.

— É muito gentil da sua parte — ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça — Hm… Eu acho que sou um bom amigo do Quadribol. Temos um relacionamento bastante duradouro.

Lily riu porque ela sabia que provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida, James não estava se exibindo.

— Eu gosto de Quadribol, mas eu sou mais uma torcedora do que uma jogadora — ela suspirou e deu de ombros.

— Aposto que você está sendo modesta.

— Eu aposto que não.

James sorriu e pareceu estar pensando por um momento.

— Você pode me provar amanhã depois do treino da Grifinória.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa.

— Você está falando sério?

James sorriu.

— Mais sério que nunca.

Ela não esperava que aquelas aulas a levariam em um treino de Quadribol com o capitão da equipe da Grifinória, mas Lily realmente não tinha mais nada para fazer na noite do dia seguinte, então ela respondeu:

— Combinado.

James parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, mas de uma forma positiva.

— Combinado — ele respondeu, e então começou a se levantar para ir sentar ao lado de Remus, porque a Professora McGonagall tinha entrado na sala.

— Ei, Potter — ela o chamou, e James se virou — Como eu me saí?

Ele fingiu pensar por alguns minutos para responder.

— Se isso fosse uma prova dos N.I.E.Ms, eu te daria um A.

— A de Aceitável? — ela estava decepcionada.

— É. O assunto foi meio entediante.

Aquilo a fez arquejar em ultraje.

— Eu só continuei o assunto que você começou!

— Bom, eu tive que diminuir o meu jogo pra você conseguir me acompanhar — de novo aquele sorriso arrogante — Vou te esperar de verdade amanhã, Evans. Considere como parte das aulas.

X

(Prática em Flerte 201)

Lily constantemente se sentia revigorada na presença de James, e essa era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele.

Ela sentia que era fácil estar ao lado dele. Ela nunca precisava se preocupar muito com o que dizer ou como se portar, e ele tinha aquela capacidade de fazer com que ela esquecesse que havia um mundo ali fora daquela bolha do momento — que uma guerra estava prestes a começar, que ela levaria bomba em Transfiguração ou que ela tinha sido completamente ignorada pelo cara por quem tinha uma queda.

O único problema em estar perto de James Potter era que talvez — e apenas talvez — ela estivesse se deixando levar um pouquinho demais por essa história de James-Flertando-Com-Ela-De-Forma-Didática e seu interior estava quase — e apenas quase! — querendo que aquilo fosse James-Flertando-Com-Ela-Pra-Valer.

Veja bem: até alguns anos antes, Lily estava perfeitamente acostumada com o charme de Potter, porque antes mesmo deles serem amigos próximos, eles tinham aquela pequena brincadeira pessoal na qual ele a convidava para sair e ela o recusava com a réplica mais espertinha que lhe viesse à cabeça, e então James lhe dava um daqueles seus sorrisos presunçosos até sua próxima chance de lhe fazer um convite. O problema era que tais convites haviam se tornado gradativamente mais raros, até que em algum momento de seu sexto ano, eles deixaram de existir — talvez as respostas dela tivessem começado a ficar mais e mais batidas ou algo assim, mas o fato era que ela tinha se acostumado a receber apenas o padrão normal da atenção de James, na mesma quantidade que ele dispensava para qualquer um de seus outros amigos.

E agora que ele estava tratando Lily como se ela fosse especial de novo… Bom, digamos apenas que ela percebeu que tinha sentido falta daquilo. E que ela gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções de James Potter. Tanto que ela nem ao menos se importou tanto assim quando Sebastian Fleming praticamente a ignorou quando ela tomou coragem para puxar assunto com ele durante a aula de Aritmancia da Professora Vector.

E de fato, porque ela deveria se preocupar com um americano que a tratava de forma rude quando ela estava usando todo seu charme pra cima dele se James abria o seu sorriso com uma covinha ao ver ela sentada nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol no final do treino, exatamente como eles tinham combinado?

Lily sabia que tinha chegado cedo demais, portanto, ela também sabia que James tinha encurtado o treino uns bons trinta minutos mesmo que a final do campeonato fosse naquele final de semana, e ela comentou sobre aquilo com James, que respondeu:

— Eles precisam descansar. Eu não sou um carrasco.

Ela sorriu olhando para o lado e se perdendo um pouco na forma com que James esticou o braço para afastar o cabelo escuro e bagunçado da testa, acertando os óculos no nariz em seguida.

— Então não é minha culpa?

— Nah. Nós já vamos treinar o sábado todo — ele deu de ombros enquanto eles paravam no meio do campo — Se eu não lhes desse algum descanso, eles fariam um motim contra mim ou algo assim.

Lily sorriu de lado, provocando.

— Eu participaria de uma revolta contra James Fleamont — ela riu do som desgostoso que ele produziu à menção de seu nome do meio.

— Cruel — James respondeu — Principalmente considerando que foi graças a mim que você finalmente conversou com o Fleming hoje.

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar enquanto seu sorriso sumia.

— Como você sabe?

— Um passarinho me contou.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Foi o Remus, né?

— Um cavalheiro nunca conta.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto James segurava o sorriso com muito esforço, ele realmente se achava muito engraçado.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso — ela cortou rapidamente, e James pareceu entender que as coisas não tinham corrido muito bem.

— Sem flerte, então?

A garota ponderou. Sem flerte?

— Só um pouco.

Sua resposta pareceu agradar James, que assentiu uma vez e passou a língua lentamente pelos lábios antes de dizer.

— Que bom, porque eu tinha um roteiro — brincou, e então se abaixou para pegar as duas vassouras que ele tinha largado no chão — Essa aqui é a vassoura da escola, a Madame Hooch normalmente usa elas pra dar aula aos primeiranistas, mas elas não são muito confiáveis, então você vai usar a minha.

James lhe estendeu sua vassoura, e Lily olhou hesitante para o objeto, preocupada. Obviamente aquele era o bem mais precioso do rapaz, porque ela tinha o cabo lustroso e as cerdas muito bem aparadas, e mesmo que Lily não entendesse absolutamente nada sobre o assunto, lhe parecia bem claro que ela era 1-) cara e 2-) claramente muito mais aerodinâmica do que aquelas que a escola oferecia.

— Eu posso usar as da escola, James — ela disse, com de até mesmo tocar na filha dele — Eu sou tão ruim que existe grande possibilidade de eu acabar voando na direção do salgueiro lutador e ele destruir sua vassoura em mil pedacinhos.

A resposta dele foi um sorriso meio de lado que ela conhecia bem:

— Eu sou um professor bom demais pra isso acontecer, e se você for tão má aluna assim, eu aceito encontros em cantos escuros como forma de pagamento — Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar e mil borboletas baterem asas em seu estômago. Pela primeira vez, ela não lhe deu uma réplica espertinha e se limitou a olhar para o chão sem saber o que dizer, e aquele foi o primeiro sinal de que talvez uma partezinha dela estivesse disposta a aceitar o convite; ao menos para ela foi.

James riu do embaraço evidente de Lily, mas deixou passar rapidamente porque parecia animado demais com a possibilidade de incluí-la na coisa que mais amava na vida para se deliciar por muito mais tempo no fato de que, pela primeira vez em seis anos, ele tinha deixado Lily Evans sem palavras.

Ele a mostrou a melhor forma de se sentar na vassoura e como ela precisava fazer para pairar apenas alguns metros acima do chão até que ela se sentisse segura o suficiente para ir mais alto, e umas duas horas depois ela estava até mesmo se divertindo enquanto eles jogavam a goles que James havia trazido de um lado para o outro no ar. Lily já sabia que James era talentoso no esporte, porque ela já tinha assistido dezenas de partidas da Grifinória e era obrigada a ouvir todos exaltando o talento do rapaz pelos corredores da escola durante todos aqueles anos, mas ela não podia deixar de se impressionar quando ele ainda conseguia alcançar as jogadas vergonhosamente ruins que ela lhe lançava.

— Então — James começou, segurando a goles debaixo do braço ao invés de jogá-la de volta para Lily como estavam fazendo até o momento — Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu com o Fleming ou…?

Lily revirou os olhos e se inclinou na vassoura, se aproximando de James enquanto buscava uma brecha na defesa dele para roubar a bola dele.

— Ele foi um babaca, só isso.

— Bom, eu não sei o que dizer além de que ele é um estadunidense e que é isso que eles fazem — ele respondeu, segurando um sorriso. Lily revirou os olhos, mas o acompanhou com uma gargalhada.

— É… Eu meio que não poderia ter esperado nada de muito bom vindo de um yankee fedido — concordou, acenando com a cabeça — Mas está tudo bem, eu estava começando a mudar de ideia mesmo.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha, claramente curioso.

— Você estava literalmente babando pelo cara até ontem — ele comentou, confuso.

Lily deu de ombros e se limitou a sorrir de uma forma que ela esperava que parecesse misteriosa enquanto ela voava com a vassoura para lá e pra cá, cercando James.

— Uma garota pode mudar de ideia — foi o que ela disse simplesmente, e então completou, apenas para ver a reação de James — E talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco afetada com as suas investidas falsas. Quem sabe?

Ele ficou um pouco sem reação por pouquíssimo tempo antes de rir e responder:

— Beleza, Evans. Continue brincando com o coração desse pobre coitado.

X

(A Aposta)

Ninguém nunca havia dito que prudência era uma das qualidades necessárias para ser um estudante da Grifinória.

Veja bem: ousadia, sangue frio e nobreza. Esses eram os atributos necessários. Portanto, ninguém poderia realmente julgar eles por estarem dando uma festa na noite anterior ao jogo de quadribol que definiria o campeão daquele ano.

Não quando também era o aniversário do capitão da equipe.

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que era um dos lugares favoritos de Lily em todo o castelo, estava apinhado de pessoas. Sirius e Remus tinham conseguido surrupiar mais do que alguns litros de cerveja amanteigada para dentro do castelo, e naquele ponto todos tinham aprendido a apenas não perguntar. Lily, Peter e Mary McDonald tinham ficado encarregados de trazer a comida, o que significava que eles precisam aparecer na cozinha e simplesmente voltar com tudo o que podiam carregar, e Marlene pendurada bandeirinhas de feliz aniversário nas cores vermelho e dourado por todo o ambiente.

Ninguém tinha ficado encarregado de manter James longe da torre da Grifinória porque todos imaginaram que ele faria o time de Quadribol passar o sábado inteiro treinando, e ele não os decepcionou. Por isso, quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu para deixar o garoto de cabelos escuros e aparência cansada passar e ele se viu recebido com um coro de "parabéns pra você", foi mais uma prova de que o improviso e desorganização são sim uma boa forma de se fazer uma festa surpresa.

No início, James tentou fazer a pose de capitão irritado porque o seu time estava perdendo a necessária noite de descanso pré-partida, mas a bronca perdeu grande parte do efeito porque ele estava sorrindo — e então Lily se adiantou com um chapéu de festa e o colocou na cabeça do garoto enquanto Sirius lhe enfiou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão, e a festa se iniciou.

— Eu realmente esperava que você fosse ser mais responsável que isso, Evans — ele brincou, tendo que falar mais alto porque as pessoas começavam a endoidar gradativamente ao redor deles.

Lily sorriu, gesticulando com as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva.

— Eu sou apenas uma grifinória buscando algo divertido no final de semana, James — ela respondeu, dando de ombros — Não me arrependo de nada. Além disso, nós precisamos mostrar gratidão pelo aniversário do cara que vai nos trazer o troféu esse ano.

James nem ao menos teve a delicadeza de corar ou ser minimamente modesto, e apenas disse:

— Justo.

Ela riu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de James, lhe desejando parabéns com um beijo no rosto para finalizar.

— Eu ganho algum presente? — ele tombou a cabeça, curioso.

— Sim, a festa — ela respondeu, rindo — Aproveite, Potter.

E se afastou. Mas James estava sorrindo.

Aquela festa já tivera uma boa cota de coisas acontecendo, entre elas uma partida de snap explosivo que deixara uma marca de queimado em uma das mesas perto da lareira e um dueto cantado por Remus e Peter que fora coreografado por Sirius e James com muita dedicação — Lily fez uma nota mental apresentar algumas músicas dos trouxas, eles provavelmente criariam grande gosto pela coisa — e uma versão bruxa do infame jogo da garrafa, mas eles ainda tinham algumas horas antes da professora McGonagall aparecer e mandar todos para suas respectivas camas.

Lily ficou oficialmente impressionada quando Remus apareceu perto dela e lhe passou, da forma mais discreta possível, um copo de whisky de fogo, aparentemente aquele era o verdadeiro contrabando difícil de se conseguir, e a garota se sentiu adoravelmente privilegiada.

— Eu sei que você não vai responder, mas eu preciso perguntar — ela disse, depois de beber todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez — Como vocês conseguem essas coisas?

Remus lhe deu aquele sorriso que ela estava tão acostumada a receber dos marotos. Era a marca registrada deles.

— Se eu te contasse, eu teria que te matar — ele respondeu por fim, e Lily revirou os olhos.

— Eu odeio vocês.

— Nah, odeia nada — ele retrucou e lhe fez um carinho na cabeça como se ela fosse um cachorro. Remus era uma das pessoas mais altas que Lily conhecia, logo, sua posição era favorável.

Ela sorriu, se divertindo. A verdade era que Lily já tinha bebido sua porção de cervejas amanteigadas, e isso junto com a dose de whisky de fogo estava começando a fazer seu trabalho.

— Hey, Evans — ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado não muito longe de onde eles estavam, e quando olhou, ela viu James pendurado de uma forma engraçada em um sofá.

Ela se aproximou, rindo e se preparando para o que quer que estivesse por vir.

— Chamou, Potter?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Lily se empoleirou no braço do sofá em que ele se encontrava e o observou. James obviamente também tivera sua cota de álcool na noite, porque o sorriso em seu rosto era meio frouxo.

— Sirius e eu fizemos uma aposta — ele falou — Valendo vinte galeões.

Lily tinha certeza absoluta que nada de bom jamais tinha saído de uma aposta entre Sirius Black e James Potter, mas ela acenou com a cabeça para indicar que estava ouvindo.

— Você não vai ganhar essa, Prongs — Sirius riu — Não com a Evans.

Ela se virou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, não gostando nem um pouco do tom que Sirius havia usado para dizer que "não com a Evans", ela o encara desafiadora.

— Qual a aposta, Black?

Ele sorriu de lado, a observando bem.

— Eu apostei que o James não conseguiria te convencer a dar um beijo de aniversário nele.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada que mais parecia um latido.

— Eu disse!

— Okay, mas espere — James disse, erguendo um dedo — Você faz parecer que somos dois babacas falando desse jeito. O Sirius é um babaca, eu não.

Ele falou aquilo tudo muito rapidamente, com o rosto assumindo um tom vermelho adorável. Era quase como se… Quase como se James Potter estivesse envergonhado.

— Um beijo de aniversário? — ela perguntou, e James coçou a nuca.

— Okay, na verdade é meio babaca.

Lily abriu um sorriso meio de lado.

— Você vai dividir o dinheiro comigo?

James parou, meio confuso, como se não estivesse acreditando exatamente no que ela estava dizendo.

— Metade metade?

— Me parece uma boa ideia.

— Ei! — Sirius interveio — Não um beijinho qualquer. Tem que ter língua.

Talvez Lily realmente tivesse tomado mais cerveja amanteigada do que imaginava, porque ela se pegou dizendo:

— Eu não faço as coisas pela metade, Black.

Lily se inclinou e apoiou uma mão no rosto de James. Ele a puxou de cima do braço de sofá e ela passou a estar sentada no colo de James Potter.

Lily Evans estava sentada no colo de James Potter e não estava realmente incomodada com a situação. Não depois da semana que eles tiveram.

Ela engoliu em seco e sorriu nervosamente, o rosto tão próximo do de James a ponto de sentir o hálito dele tocar seu rosto como que fazendo cócegas.

— Eu acho que acabamos de tornar a situação um pouco mais explícita do que o necessário — ela disse, movendo o polegar na bochecha de James brevemente. Ele sorriu.

— Eu preciso admitir que eu estou me aproveitando um pouco — disse, sem parecer realmente culpado.

— Sem problemas — ela disse — Eu também estou.

E então eles se beijaram.

Ela não saberia dizer exatamente quem beijou quem, mas aconteceu. Os lábios de James eram quentes e macios sob seu toque, e enquanto uma das mãos dele apoiava sua cintura, a outra lhe rodeou o pescoço lentamente e a segurou pela nuca com cuidado, a apoiando de uma forma que fazia pequenos arrepios lhe subirem pela espinha.

Eles não precisavam ter prolongado o beijo por tanto tempo, mas eles o fizeram mesmo assim, porque nenhum dos dois queria realmente se afastar.

Os olhos de Lily estavam fechados e o aroma que lhe entrava pelo nariz não poderia ser definido como nada além de cheiro de James Potter. O calor que lhe subiu pelo corpo era causado pelo toque de James Potter. Tudo naquele momento transbordava a James Potter, e de alguma forma não parecia ser o suficiente.

E então eles se separaram.

Lily se jogou no espaço do lado de James do sofá. Suas pernas estavam moles como gelatina e sua respiração estava descompassada, e Sirius estava olhando para ela com um sorriso que era uma mistura de choque e o mais completo deleite.

E então ela lhe disse a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela mente — porque seu cérebro ainda estava meio anestesiado.

— Você nos deve vinte galeões.

X

(Fazendo Direito)

O café da manhã do dia seguinte à festa surpresa de James foi, de longe, o mais caótico da vida de Lily. Por dois motivos:

Era dia de jogo, logo, todos os alunos da Grifinória (e isso incluíam Marlene e Remus) estavam sentados à mesa com os nervos à flor da pele para a decisão da Copa de Quadribol, e;

Sebastian Fleming, saído do mais absoluto nada, sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a tratá-la da mesma maneira que James estivera durante os últimos dias, o que a levou a acreditar que ele estava flertando com ela;

E sua desconfiança se provou verdadeira quando ele se levantou, parecendo bastante incomodado com a presença de James assim que o capitão do time da Grifinória se sentou do outro lado de Lily na mesa.

Para ser justa com James, ela sabia que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma daquilo. Ele até tinha sido bem simpático dando bom dia ao garoto e tudo mais, porém sua mera presença fez o semblante de Fleming mudar e ele se levantar com um "te vejo mais tarde, Lily".

A explicação para tal estranheza levou dez minutos para chegar na forma de Peter Pettigrew.

— Certo, Lily. Eu não queria ser quem te traz essa informação, mas alguém precisa salvar o dia — ele falou afobado, se sentando em frente a Lily e James na mesa — Sebastian Fleming é um grande filho da puta e eu espero que você nunca mais troque uma palavra com ele.

Lily poderia ter ficado irritada com o tom de ordem usado por Peter para falar aquilo, se ela não estivesse tão curiosa sobre o que fizera o rapaz ficar tão irritado daquela maneira já que normalmente ele costumava ser tão tranquilo quanto Remus.

— Bom dia, Peter — ela respondeu em um tom irônico — Dormiu bem? Eu tive um sono maravilhoso.

— Bom dia, luz do dia — ele respondeu, sorrindo — Fique longe de Sebastian Fleming.

— Certo… E você pode me explicar o porquê?

Peter suspirou e falou tudo em um tom bem irritado:

— Eu estava na mesa da Corvinal conversando com a Emmeline Vance sobre o nosso dever de Astrologia, e eu acho que ele não me viu ou sei lá — ele bufou — Mas ele estava se gabando pra algumas pessoas sobre como ele estava certo e que você continua caidinha por ele, e que toda essa história de que você beijou o James era mentira.

James e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

— Como ele sabe que eu beijei o James?

— Posso socar a cara dele?

Lily olhou para James e deu uma pequena risada.

— Isso é orgulho ferido?

James revirou os olhos, incrédulo.

— Isso sou eu preocupado com a forma com que um imbecil se acha no direito de tratar minha… Amiga.

Peter pigarreou, os interrompendo.

— Não foi só isso. Ele também falou umas coisas ofensivas sobre como você é fora da liga do James. E dele também.

E isso foi o suficiente para fazer James se levantar de vez para querer resolver as coisas com violência física. Para a salvação do dia e do time da Grifinória, que acabaria sem seu artilheiro principal se James fosse parar na enfermaria ou acabasse em detenção, Lily era uma pessoa bastante razoável — e convincente.

E essa é a história de como Hogwarts começou a acreditar que James Potter e Lily Evans estavam namorando.

Certo, não exatamente namorando. Mas os eventos do jogo de quadribol e a cena perfeitamente encenada por James deixava poucas interpretação possíveis.

Depois que Lily o convenceu que ela era perfeitamente capaz de lutar suas próprias batalhas e o fez prometer que não tentaria resolver essa situação ridícula por ela, James precisou sair da mesa para se reunir com o time para o jogo.

E o jogo foi um para entrar na história.

Não que alguém realmente tivesse ficado surpreso com isso, porque a professora McGonagall (que era conhecidamente a fã número um de James Potter) sempre falava sobre como James era o melhor jogador que a Grifinória tivera em cinquenta anos, porque ela não era obrigada a lidar com o ego dele depois. Então, quando o time da Grifinória ganhou da Corvinal com uma boa margem de diferença, trazendo a taça para os braços do capitão do time, todos entraram em completo estado de euforia.

Assim como seus amigos, Lily tinha perdido a voz por conta dos gritos de apoio proferidos para sua casa — e para James em especial, para ser honesta. Assim como todos os alunos da escola, ela ficou surpresa quando James largou o troféu e veio na direção dela, parecendo bastante determinado.

James tirou a camiseta com seu nome escrito nas costas, e é verdade que Lily não se incomodou nem um pouco com a visão proporcionada por aquela ação, mas ela ficou bastante surpresa quando ele a enfiou pela cabeça dela para que ela a vestisse.

— James, o que você está fazendo? — ela perguntou rindo, tentando o impedir de fazer aquilo porque, mesmo gostando de poder apreciar os músculos peitorais de James Potter, ela não queria exatamente se esfregar no suor do rapaz.

— Provando que na verdade eu quem não estou na sua liga — ele respondeu, ajeitando o cabelo de Lily para fora do uniforme.

Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Lily, a apertando com força e girando no lugar. A garota riu, pega de surpresa, e então ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Eu sei que eu já te beijei em público antes, mas eu não fiz isso direito.

Um calafrio se passou pela espinha de Lily.

— Você não me beijou. Eu te beijei.

James se afastou brevemente do abraço, apenas o suficiente para que ficasse cara a cara com ela, seus lábios separados apenas por alguns centímetros.

— Um dos erros que precisam ser consertados.

E então ele juntou seus lábios. E foi muito melhor do que na noite anterior, porque Lily estava finalmente sentindo aquilo de verdade.

A sensação da mão que James apoiou em suas costas e a forma com que os lábios dele se moldavam aos dela não se esmaeceu pela dormencia em seu cérebro. O mundo lá fora ficou quieto — mesmo que houvessem gritos. Muitos gritos — e ela se pegou colocando cada uma das mãos ao redor do rosto de James para o trazer para mais perto.

Quando eles se separaram, ele lhe deu aquele sorriso, com aquela covinha, e apenas uma coisa se passou pela mente de Lily no momento que seus olhos se cruzaram.

"Merda."

Ela estava perdidamente e incondicionalmente apaixonada por James Potter.

X

(O Desfecho — Versão Extendida)

— Por que você está evitando o James?

Lily levantou a cabeça de seu livro e observou a pessoa para em sua frente. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa que fosse Remus, e não Sirius, que estava dividindo o sofá com ele, quem tivesse lançado a pergunta, considerando que era Sirius Black o detentor da medalha de falta de tato do ano.

— Eu não estou evitando o James — ela o contrariou.

Bom… Talvez ela estivesse mentindo um pouco.

Não é que ela estivesse conscientemente evitando James. Ela apenas não sabia como lidar com sua incapacidade de agir normalmente todas as vezes que ele falava algo, porque depois do acontecimento em sua festa surpresa combinado com a pequena exibição fajuta após a vitória da Grifinória, Lily passou a se pegar brevemente absorta todas as vezes que seus lábios começavam a se movimentar. Ou quando ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos daquela maneira que ela um dia achou irritante. Ou quando ele… Respirava e existia, para falar a verdade.

E ela não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

Não era assim que os dados deveriam rolar.

Certo, ela realmente estava mais consciente da presença de James desde que eles tinham começado com aquela maldita ideia de que ele deveria a ensinar a flertar, mas de alguma forma, ela sentia como se tivesse transferido todo o nervosismo que sentia vendo Sebastian Fleming para algo um bilhão de vezes pior sempre que James estava por perto — e, bom, além da intensidade, o fato dele também ser seu amigo não ajudava muito.

E então aquela aposta tinha acontecido. E a pequena ajuda de James em relação ao babaca do Fleming. E agora toda a escola acreditava que eles estavam namorando e por Merlin, apenas nos sonhos de Lily.

Não que Lily tivesse se arrependido. Muito pelo contrário. Ela pensava sobre a sensação de ter os lábios de James contra os seus com frequência demais, mais do que julgaria saudável.

Logo, o caso era o seguinte: não era que Lily estivesse evitando a presença física de James Potter. Ela apenas tinha a presença dele em sua mente por tempo demais para ser capaz de lidar com a versão real dele também.

Ela soltou um suspiro e explicou grande parte de tudo aquilo para Remus da melhor forma que podia enquanto Sirius a encarava com uma expressão desacreditada. Falou sobre como seu coração dava dois saltos toda vez que Potter estava no ambiente, sobre como ela tinha desistido de Sebastian antes mesmo de tentar, quase que imediatamente depois daquela primeira aula que tivera com James na sala da McGonagall e que na verdade tinha se sentido bastante aliviada quando pode usar a desculpa de que ele era um grande imbecil para seguir em frente.

— … Então, esse é o ponto — ela finalizou com uma voz que na verdade nem parecia a dela, porque estava meio esganiçada enquanto ela tropeçava nas palavras. Por que ela estava desabafando sobre tudo aquilo com os melhores amigos do cara sobre quem estava falando? — Eu estou evitando o amigo de vocês porque a verdade é que eu sou idiota e estou caidinha por ele por conta de uma aposta e uma ceninha. E eu tenho plena noção do quão patético isso é, por isso eu estou fugindo.

Sirius estava mordendo o lábio inferior como se estivesse segurando uma risada, e Lily não pode culpá-lo, porque ela também riria se não fosse a grande afetada da situação.

— Se você gosta do James — Remus começou a dizer muito tranquilamente, como se estivesse lhe dando a resposta mais óbvia do mundo — Por que você não simplesmente… O convida pra sair?

Lily o encarou incrédula.

— Porque eu não quero que ele tenha que lidar com o constrangimento de me explicar que eu estou delirando.

Foi a vez de Sirius falar algo:

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Evans — ele parecia ligeiramente irritado — O garoto anda com os quatro pneus arriados por você desde que a gente tem quinze anos. Ele te convidava pra sair ao menos uma vez por semana por dois anos inteiros e ele fez uma aposta que envolvia te conquistar no dia do aniversário dele.

Lily parou, sem reação enquanto olhava para Sirius. Pelo canto do olho, ela notou a porta do Salão Comunal se abrir e, para seu grande desespero, o assunto daquela discussão entrar.

— Ele me convidava para sair como uma brincadeira — ela comentou, quase sussurrando em um tom meio irritado — Era a nossa brincadeira pessoal, entende? Ele me chamava para sair de maneiras ridículas e eu negava de alguma forma espertinha. Era a nossa coisa.

Tanto Sirius quando Remus pareciam não conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo Sirius bufou, exasperado, e gritou o nome de James para que ele se aproximasse.

Lily quis se enfiar em um buraco, prevendo exatamente o que aconteceria a seguir. Ela não estava nem um pouco preparada para tamanho humilhação.

— Potter — Sirius começou, e James arqueou a sobrancelha ao uso de seu sobrenome — Eu estou cansado desse lenga-lenga entre vocês dois. Você e a Evans tem um encontro no próximo final de semana. Em Hogsmeade. Uma em ponto.

James olhou de Lily para Remus e então para Lily e de volta para Sirius.

— Eu não estou dizendo que eu tenha algum problema com isso — ele disse, abrindo um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso — Mas por que?

Foi Remus quem respondeu:

— Porque ninguém aguenta mais tamanha burrice partindo de duas pessoas, então nós tomamos a iniciativa. Estamos convidando vocês para um encontro um com o outro, e se vocês ao menos ousarem voltar sem ter resolvido esse drama…

Ele não terminou o que estava falando.

James sorriu e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Lily. A garota o encarou, um pouco incrédula com a facilidade com a qual seus pensamentos obsessivos dos últimos dias tinha se resolvido.

— Não tenho nenhuma objeção a isso — ele respondeu, e então a encarou — Desde que a Evans não queira ir no Madame Puddifoot. Nesse caso eu vou precisar que ela me convença, mas vou aceitar em menos de cinco minutos.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha para James.

— Você está querendo me dizer que você quer ir em um encontro comigo?

Remus e Sirius pareciam muito entretidos com o desenrolar daquilo, a julgar pelo sorriso frouxo que ambos tinham no rosto vendo aquela conversa. Lily se sentia um pouco exposta, mas o que mais ela poderia fazer?

— Não teria te beijado duas vezes em uma semana se não quisesse — James deu uma meia risada e então revirou os olhos para a expressão de Lily — Isso nunca foi um segredo, Evans.

Lily não desviou o olhar de James por longos segundos, até que ele riu baixinho e perguntou:

— O que?

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa.

— Podemos conversar? — e então olhou para Remus e Sirius, e de volta para James — Sem uma plateia?

— Qualquer coisa que você conte pra ele, nós vamos saber depois — Sirius argumentou — Não há segredos na nossa relação, Evans.

Remus e Lily reviraram os olhos, mas James riu e jogou uma almofada na direção do melhor amigo.

— Meu dormitório serve?

— Perfeito! — ela respondeu, e então o acompanhou.

Veja bem: não é que Lily tivesse planejado fazer aquilo desde o começo.

Ela realmente queria conversar com James e esclarecer toda aquela história, mas acontece que quando uma garota se vê sozinha em um quarto com o cara por quem ela percebeu ser apaixonada e que, milagrosamente, ainda gosta dela de volta, ela meio que perde as estribeiras.

Dito isso, quando James fechou a porta de seu dormitório, Lily o atacou.

Não realmente atacou, mas o puxou pela gola da camiseta e apertou sua boca contra dele, e a julgar pela forma com que a língua de James tocou de leve o lábio dela antes de mordiscar o local… Bom, ele não parecia se importar.

E ele era todo mãos e dedos e tudo o que uma garota que está em combustão interna tem direito.

Quando James finalmente se afastou minimamente de Lily, foi para olhar dentro dos olhos dela e sorrir, daquela forma que alguém faz quando parece não acreditar muito bem o que está acontecendo. Ela entendia exatamente a sensação.

— Você vai me dar o que eu quero ou o quê, Potter?

Ela gostava de falar o nome dele daquela forma. Ela gostava do tom lascivo que tomava os olhos de James ao ouvir ela falar o nome dele daquele jeito. Ela gostava de tudo naquela situação.

James segurou o queixo de Lily com uma mão, afastando o cabelo dela do pescoço com a outra para então aproximar seu rosto da pele naquela região. O corpo dela se arrepiou, antecipando o toque que nunca veio.

— E se eu lhe der o que você gosta ao invés?

A ponta da língua de Lily queimou para lhe responder que ela não pediria para que ele lhe desse algo além disso, mas no fundo, ela sabia que havia uma divisão entre o que ela estava lhe pedindo e o que ela gostava. Era óbvio que havia.

Lily estava pedindo para que James lhe desse tudo de mão beijada. Que ele tomasse seus lábios sem restrições, que ele não tivesse calma e fosse direto ao ponto.

Lily gostava quando James brincava com cada fio de nervo que lhe restasse. Que ele passasse as mãos pelo seu corpo quase sem a tocar, fazendo seus olhos revirarem mais pela antecipação do que qualquer outra coisa. Que ele lhe desse o que ela pedia por apenas alguns segundos, o suficiente para fazer ela sentir como se seus pés deixassem se tocar o chão por alguns segundos apenas para puxa-la lentamente de volta para a terra de novo.

Ela não sabia essas coisas sobre si mesma até aquele momento específico, mas era óbvio que ela poderia contar com James Potter para lhe mostrar tudo aquilo enquanto seus lábios distribuíam beijos quase que cálidos por toda a extensão entre o pescoço e o maxilar de Lily, com suas mãos firmes na cintura dela e a fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e se entregar por completo aos toques do rapaz.

Lily esticou o braço e o rodeou pelo pescoço de James, arrastando os dedos pela nuca de James e os entrelaçando entre os fios de cabelo naturalmente bagunçados, e a sensação era muito mais satisfatória do que ela jamais imaginara.

— James — ela chamou, fazendo com que ele afastasse o rosto e a olhasse nos olhos — Por favor…

Ele abriu um sorriso, sem precisar que ela continuasse, James juntou seus lábios com sofreguidão. Aquilo era — ele era — como o paraíso, e Lily apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou sentir o calor desejoso que se alastrava por cada mínimo centímetro de suas veias.

— Mais… — ela sussurrou por baixo do fôlego, mesmo que fosse fisicamente impossível que James aproximasse mais seus corpos, mas Lily se sentia verbalizando o clamor de cada célula em seu corpo.

Ele deu uma pequena risadinha incrédula que era simplesmente adorável, soava como se ele estivesse fungando pelo nariz ou algo assim, e Lily o acompanhou. Ela não imaginava que ela fosse capaz de sentir tantas coisas boas acontecendo junto com o tesão que tomava seu corpo, mas naquele ponto ela não podia mais lutar com as coisas que se passavam dentro de si.

Com um movimento meio desajeitado, ela começou a empurrar James para trás. O rapaz a tinha prensado contra a porta do dormitório, mas ela o estava guiando para o que ela esperava ser a cama dele, embora não estivesse pensando muito sobre isso no momento. Quando eles finalmente chegaram no móvel, James puxou Lily com muito cuidado junto dele enquanto caía no colchão, e ela passou cada uma de suas pernas ao redor da cintura do garoto buscando manter as carícias que trocavam.

Muito vagarosamente, quase como se estivesse pedindo permissão, a mão de James correu o caminho pelas costas de Lily e desceu pela lateral do corpo dela até segurar com firmeza a coxa dela. O toque fez com que ela soltasse um delicado som de prazer, que pareceu incentivar as carícias que James lhe fornecia.

Mesmo assim, ele pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa quando a mão de Lily se enfiou por baixo da camiseta que ele vestia e lhe tocou o espaço entre o cós da calça e a barriga. Ela sentiu perfeitamente enquanto todo o corpo de James tremia e a carícia despertava outras reações no corpo dela. O rapaz afastou seus lábios e murmurou um "me desculpe" meio baixo, respirando fundo enquanto buscava se controlar.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar um sorriso enquanto o observava. James tinha o maxilar trincado com força e os olhos fechados, e não pela primeira vez ela se pegou divagando sobre como deveriam existir leis proibindo alguém de ser tão obscenamente atraente. Ele esticou os braços para colocar as mãos no rosto e se concentrar em retomar o controle, mas Lily se pegou movendo seu quadril no lugar quase que timidamente enquanto ele fazia isso.

— Não está ajudando — ele grunhiu, a voz abafada pelas mãos em seu rosto. Lily gargalhou.

— Que bom — ela disse, quase que ronronando, e repetiu o movimento com mais desinibição — Porque eu definitivamente não te pedi para parar.

Os olhos de James se abriram surpresos, e se Lily Evans não o tivesse na palma de suas mãos desde que ele tinha quatorze anos, a imagem que ele viu a seguir seria capaz de fazê-lo cair de quatro. O sorriso que ela lhe dispensava era simplesmente sacana demais para alguém com qualquer boa intenção, e enquanto ele olhava, ela puxou a blusa que vestia por cima da cabeça, como que em desafio.

Ela tinha algumas sardas pelos ombros e o colo, assim como os poucos pontos que lhe cobriam o nariz e bochechas. James esticou a mão e traçou os desenhos que se espalhavam pela pele de alabastro com muito cuidado, como se ela fosse feita de algum material extremamente frágil — ou como se pudesse desaparecer nas pontas de seus dedos como fumaça. Ele arrastou suas digitais suavemente pela curva dos seios de Lily, que sorriu brevemente.

— Você sabe que pode me tocar de verdade — ela brincou, mas a verdade era que a forma com que James a encarava a fazia se sentir quase que uma divindade.

— Eu sei? — ele perguntou, e se deliciou vendo o tom rosado que cobriu as bochechas de Lily.

James sorriu e dedilhou a bordado sutiã que ela vestia, finalmente puxando a peça para baixo e estimulando o mamilo de Lily lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou sua respiração sair pesadamente pelo nariz ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo se inclinava ligeiramente em direção ao calor do corpo do rapaz.

Ele se endireitou no colchão, se sentando enquanto passava um braço ao redor da cintura de Lily e a trazia para mais perto. Seus lábios tomaram o lugar de seus dedos enquanto a outra mão copiava seus movimentos iniciais no outro peito dela, e a resposta que obteve foi as mãos de Lily apertando seus ombros com força enquanto tentava se manter firme no lugar quando tudo o que ela queria fazer eram coisas sujas demais para serem postas em palavras.

— Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi — James sussurrou com a voz abafada contra o pescoço dela — Você me enfeitiçou, Lily Evans. Corpo e alma.

Lily sorriu para si mesma, apertando os dedos na nuca de James ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Me desculpe por ter atrasado isso.

James riu baixinho pelo nariz, a puxando para que pudesse a observar nos olhos:

— Você está aqui agora, não está?

Lily sorriu e revirou os olhos, e então deslizou as pontas de seus dedos pelo lábio inferior de James, sentindo o desejo arder novamente dentro de si como uma brasa lenta. Ela gostava daquilo, gostava muito — a forma com que James era capaz de fazê-la arder fisicamente como se estivesse em combustão interna ao mesmo tempo em que parecia prestes a fazer seu coração explodir.

— Eu quero você, James Potter — ela grunhiu, esfregando o espaço entre suas pernas na virilha enrijecida de James e fechando os olhos.

Em resposta, as mãos de James lhe seguraram o quadril com firmeza e a ajudaram a ditar um ritmo que faz a respiração de ambos acelerar e leves grunhidos se arrastarem para fora da garganta de James. O som grave que ele emitia fazia Lily ficar ainda mais molhada, e quando os dedos dele espreitaram por baixo de sua saia e tocaram sua entrada molhada, a garota não conseguiria reprimir o gemido que saiu por seus lábios nem ao menos se tentasse.

Lily se movimentou contra os dedos de James quase que inconscientemente, perdida demais na sensação pecaminosamente prazerosa que começava a se espalhar por ser corpo enquanto ela sentia a explosão do orgasmo que se formava em seu ventre em cada segundo que ela acelerava seus movimentos. Enquanto ela gemia e se apertava contra James, ele se deliciou com a cena dos seios de Lily que acompanhavam a ação, ainda puxados de forma desleixada por cima da única peça que deveria cobrar a parte de cima do corpo.

— Merda — Lily gemeu repetidamente, que no meio de todo o frenesi tinha encontrado uma forma de enfiar uma das mãos dentro das calças de James, buscando lhe devolver um pouco do prazer que estava sentindo, tentando fazer com que ele a acompanhasse naquela escalada para o paraíso.

Foi James quem explodiu primeiro, gozo sujando os dedos de Lily, que riu deliciada observando a cena que se formava ali. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando absorver o tanto daquilo quando possível, mas tudo lhe parecia demais — e quando James curvou os dedos levemente dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que tomava os lábios dela entre os seus, ela se sentiu flutuar alguns centímetros para fora de seu próprio corpo.

Ambos precisaram de alguns minutos ali, com as testas encostadas uma na outra, os corpos tremendo e as respirações se misturando. Quando eles abriram os olhos, James se deixou perder nas írises verdes de Lily antes que ela dissesse, em um tom divertido.

— Espero que você não esqueça que a gente ainda tem aquele encontro marcado. Em Hogsmeade. Uma em ponto.


End file.
